1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to reciprocating mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to reciprocating mechanisms for spinning reels for reciprocating a spool mounted to a reel unit of a spinning reel along a spool shaft axis in cooperation with rotation of a handle.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel that winds fishing line around the shaft that extends along the longitudinal direction of a fishing rod is provided with an oscillating mechanism (an example of reciprocating mechanism) for reciprocating a spool back and forth for winding fishing line. Among known examples of oscillating mechanism of this type are a gear-down type oscillating mechanism and a traverse cam type oscillating mechanism.
The gear-down type oscillating mechanism includes a gear member that rotates around an axis parallel to a handle shaft, and a slider member that reciprocates along a direction of the spool shaft by rotation of the gear member. The gear member meshes with a drive gear that is provided on a rotation shaft of the handle. A peripheral rim portion of one side face of the gear member has a cam lobe formed thereon. The slider member has a cam-engaging groove formed on its side face opposing the gear member such that the cam-engaging groove engages with the cam lobe. The cam-engaging groove generally extends linearly orthogonal to the spool shaft. To the slider member, a rear-end portion of the spool shaft is fixed, while the spool is mounted to the fore end of the spool shaft. The slider member is supported by a guide portion provided on the reel unit so as to be able to move freely back and forth.
In the gear-down type oscillating mechanism with this structure, when the gear member is rotated in cooperation with rotation of the handle, the cam lobe slides engaging with the cam-engaging groove, by which rotational motion of the gear member is converted into linear motion of the slider member. In this manner, the spool reciprocates back and forth.
The traverse cam type oscillating mechanism on the other hand includes a worm shaft arranged parallel to spool shaft and the engaging member having intersecting spiral grooves formed thereon, a slider member having an engaging member engaging with the worm shaft, and an intermediate gear fixed to the worm shaft and meshing with a pinion gear. The slider member is supported by a guide portion provided on the reel unit so as to be able to move freely back and forth.
In the traverse type oscillating mechanism with this structure, when the intermediate gear is rotated in cooperation with rotation of the handle, the worm shaft accordingly rotates. Then, the engaging member engaged with the worm shaft converts rotation of the worm shaft into forward and rearward liner motions for the slider member. In this manner, the spool reciprocates back and forth.
In either of the oscillating mechanisms, the configuration in which the guide portion for guiding the slider member along the spool axis is configured by a guide shaft that is arranged parallel to the spool shaft is known. The guide shaft is inserted from a through hole formed in a rear-end portion of the reel unit toward the front and is supported at two locations in the front and rear of the reel unit. The fore end of the guide shaft is coupled to the reel unit so as not to move further forward. The rear end of the guide shaft is prevented from disengaging in the axial direction by a plate-shaped retainer member that blocks the support portion at the rear end side from outside. The retainer member is secured to the reel unit with a screw, and the rear portion of the reel unit including the retainer member is covered by a cover member.
In the foregoing conventional configuration, the retaining member is mounted on the guide shaft at its rear end of its insertion direction with a screw in either type of the oscillating mechanism. This necessitates a retainer member and a fixing means such as a screw for fixing it, making the structure for retaining the guide shaft complicated and leading to a factor for increasing manufacturing cost of the mechanism. Moreover, since the retainer member needs to be fitted in the rear portion of the reel unit with a screw, space for fitting the retainer member is required in the rear portion, which restricts design of the reel unit.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a reciprocating mechanism of a spinning reel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.